Total Drama Resort
by buddythecat
Summary: Chris received enough money after ROTI to turn the dump into a resort, to make up for getting a great life Chris is making these challenges brutal! apps closed. I'm planning on some NoCo.
1. aaplication

I, like everyone else in the world decided to write an OC story. Chris received a ton of money after doing ROTI, and had enough money to turn this place into an awesome resort, now I'll be accepting 7-15 ocs although the altogether cast count is 24. so fill out the form quick!

BASIC

Name:

Age(16-18):

Gender:

PERSONALITY

Stereotype:

Personality:

LOOKS

Eyes:

Hair:

Body:

Everyday Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

REACTIONS

Kicked off first:

Kicked off Before the merge:

Kicked off after the merge:

Coming in second:

Winning:

RELATIONSHIPS

Sexuality:

Do you want a relationship:

If so, with who:

AUDITION

Why do you want to be on the show:

How far do you think you'll get:

Audition tape:

And that's it, but first here's my OC who i will put in the story. Don't worry, he won't win, i swear. BY THE WAY: i will also put afew T.V characters in here.

BASIC

Name: Jeremy White

Age(16-18): 16

Gender: male

PERSONALITY

Stereotype: The Positive Person

Personality: a cute, animal-loving person, that'd easily die to save an animal. Jeremy is the absolute kindest person you'll ever meet

LOOKS

Eyes: blue, and close set

Hair: dirty blonde swooping to the side

Body: the body of a twelve year old

Everyday Clothes: aqua skinny jeans, Orange T-Shirt, black Tennis shoes

Sleepwear: pajama bottoms, with little flames on them

Swimwear: gym shorts with a tiger emblem on the leg.

REACTIONS

Kicked off first: He'd cry, and say "h-how? what'd i do.

Kicked off Before the merge: "I guess I've suffered enough"

Kicked off after the merge: " I had so much fun being here, and i hope _ wins this thing!"

Coming in second: "They deserved it more"

Winning: He'd make an odd squeaking sound " O-Oh my god!

RELATIONSHIPS

Sexuality: gay

Do you want a relationship: sure

If so, with who: another kind person who's protective over him

AUDITION

Why do you want to be on the show: to make friends

How far do you think you'll get: final 10 at least.

Audition tape: Jeremy is sitting there with a small cat in his arms. " I honestly don't know why i should be on the show, but i guess I'm just really nice, and i might stick out compared to some crazy people I've seen before, i'd love to stay and chat but Buddy's hungry!" he says patting the cats head before the video ends.


	2. short cast list

i wanted to wait until tomorrow, but i couldn't help myself. here's the short cast list. everyone on this list may not get to the final cast list, but their the ones that probably will. and if i rejected i person it's because i ffeel their not "right" for the story.

BOYS

-Gaal Tetrach: the stereotypical villian

-Daniel Salazar: the thrill seaker (I'm not sure though)

-Anthony Burton: the lonely artist

-Jeremy White: The Positive Person

GIRLS

-Ellie Trek: The street girl

-Rose: Silent One

-Dana Michelle Rye: Cheer captain with anger issues

if you could i need these: a "normal" girl, and a straight guy, a BIG antagonist, and someone i can use as a background character, but please keep on sending in the crazy ones.


	3. second short cast update

Hey! I just wanted to say: if I don't recieve enough charactersin 1-3 days I'll probably just fill in the rest with older characters, and people from television shows. until then heres the somewhat-edited short cast list. remember not all these will make it to the final list, but there the ones i like.

BOYS

-Ricky Harrison: Mr. relaxed

-Gaal Tetrach: the stereotypical villian

-Daniel Salazar: the thrill seaker (I'm having second thoughts about having him on)

-Anthony Burton: the lonely artist

-Jeremy White: The Positive Person

GIRLS

-Jesse SaintClaire: singing sensation (I'm pretty sure this is a nicer female version of Jesse SaintJames from Glee, but whatever.)

-Ellie Trek: The street girl

-Rose: Silent One

-Dana Michelle Rye: Cheer captain with anger issues

i still need a big antagonist, and i think i have to many gay guys so, yeah. and if you already have a oc feel free to send in another one.


	4. medium cast update

okay so I'm soooo close to having all the characters i need but i want a few more stereotypes: the closeted gay person, the dumb one, a gamer, and i also think i could have one lesbian/bi girl because all of these girls are straight. here's what I've got so far.

BOYS

-Jack Frees: The Party Dude

-Ricky Harrison: Mr. relaxed

-Gaal Tetrach: the stereotypical villian

-Daniel Salazar: the thrill seaker(i changed him from Bi to straight to have less gay guys)

-Anthony Burton: the lonely artist

-Jeremy White: The Positive Person

GIRLS

-Rebecca Lorain: The Secret Genius

-Jesse SaintClaire: singing sensation (I'm pretty sure this is a nicer female version of Jesse SaintJames from Glee, but whatever.)

-Ellie Trek: The street girl

-Rose: Silent One

-Dana Michelle Rye: Cheer captain with anger issues

yet again if you already have an OC feel free to send in another more...please...


	5. almost the final update

Here are all the people...or should I say Ocs that'll be in the story.

BOYS

-Jack Frees: The Party Dude

-Ricky Harrison: Mr. relaxed

-Gaal Tetrach: the stereotypical villian

-Daniel Salazar: the thrill seaker(i changed him from Bi to straight to have less gay guys)

-Anthony Burton: the lonely artist

-Jeremy White: The Positive Person

- Joey Campbell: Gamer

GIRLS

-Rebecca Lorain: The Secret Genius

-Jesse SaintClaire: singing sensation (I'm pretty sure this is a nicer female version of Jesse SaintJames from Glee, but whatever.)

-Ellie Trek: The street girl

-Rose: Silent One

-Dana Michelle Rye: Cheer captain with anger issues

-Sasha Garcia: The Over Competitive

-Samantha Carter: The Cool Girl

now I'm gonna let 6 more people into the story BUT they will all be characters from the original series. now you canvote for your favorite characters sorry but I'm only accepting people from the first 3 seasons sorry i don't like ROTI now vote! vote! vote!


	6. LET THE STORY BEGIN! advancements part1

THE TIME HAS FINALY COME! read, and enjoy...TOTAL!...DRAMA!...RESORT!

. .

Chris- (Is standing on the dock of camp Wawanakwa) WELCOME! This is total drama resort. we've recieved PLENTY of new cast. so do enjoy! For once our contestants will experiance Luxury, because we've built a resort here! anyways lets get on with the show,by introducing our first contestant... REBECCA!

Rebecca-(a girl with long blonde hair, and brown eyes is nearing on a boat. upon getting closer she has a cream colored dress under a short brown Jacket, and large breasts.) OH! hi Chris! (she looks around) Am i the only one here?

***Confessionals***

Rebecca- Let me get this off my chest! I am not just another dumb blonde, I am sheer genius!(holds up a Degree) I have a P.H.D and I'm only 18!

***Confessionals end***

Chris- yes, yes you are!

Rebecca- cool! that means I get to meet everyone!

Chris- would everyone include Sasha?

Sasha Garcia- (She steps off the boat to reviel she's got short black hair going down to her ears,and brown pants have leopard prints, and red and purple wedges. Her shirt is a red taanktop, with the same wrap-around design that's on Izzys skirt, it is also covered in randomly-placed lavender stars.) Hi.

***Confessionals***

Sasha- I'm going to win, that's all i can say!

***Confessionals end***

Chris- now that your both here I'll introduce Joey.

Joey-(He's got brown eyes, and hair. His hair is like Shaggys from scooby doo 2. He wears a black shirt with a skull on it, and a blue zip-up hoodie. Wears jeans, and green sneakers. He's also seen with his red beanie. He's holding an old-shool gameboy device. He doesn't look away from the screen as he steps off the boat)

Rebecca-(tackles Joey in a hug)

Joey- AHH! (his eyes go wide as he sees his gameboy plop into the water.)

Rebecca- Oh! I'm so sorry!

Joey- Why'd you do that!

***Confessionals***

Joey- and I was SO close to getting a level 100 charizard!

***Confessionals end***

Rebecca- you looked like a nice person!

***Confessionals***

Rebecca- sometimes i take the dumb thing to far...

***Confessionals end***

Joey- (fishes around in the water)

Sasha- and I'm not nice?

Rebecca- I'm sorry (hugs Sasha)

Samantha Carter- What? (has already arrived, and is confused. Has emerald green eyes, and blonde hair put up in a french braid, other than this she is a spitting image of Dakota. She's got a pink aeropostale jacket over a white tank top. She's got blue skinny jeans, and Jordans.)

Everyone- (looks up at her for a second)

Sam-...it's cool

***Confessionals***

Sammy-...akward...

Sasha- that probably wasn't a good first impression...

***Confessionals end***

Chris- next up is um...eww...uhhh...Rickie...

Rickie Harrison- (has brown eyes, and orange dreadlocks. He's got red tint sunglsses, a red long sleeve shirt, and blue cargo plants. Brown work boots.) Hey Dude( holds out hand)

Chris-oh, yeah umm...nooo...(hides his hand behind his back)

Sasha- what's his problem?

Chris- hippies are gross.

Rickie- what?

Chris- it's terrible, and you need to stop.

Rickie- whatever (winks at Sammy)

Sam-(blushes)

Chris- let's welcome Dana

Dana-(innocent light green eyes, and straight wavy hair going down to her mid-back. A dark green tanktop with the word "CHEER!" in black, ripped blue jean shorts, and blac Vans. She also seems tan) hello everyone, it's great to be here!

Sasha- hurry up people!

Dana-(a fire goes off in her eyes, as she charges at Sasha only to be pulled back by Ricky) YOU LITTLE F***** YOU BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU HEAR ME YOU DUMBA** OF A W****S***B****!

Chris- this is why we picked her

Sasha-(steps back)

Rebecca- AAH! (hides behind Joey)

Joey- (smirkes proudly)

***Confessionals***

Rebecca- I might be able to manipulate him...

Joey-I'm sure she digs me

***Confessionals end***

Sam-(protects Sasha)

Chris- let's give a warm, totaly dramatic welcome to Anthony

Anthony- (Blue eyes,and dark brown hair spiked in the front. A dark red shirt with green sleeves, and the atlantis symbol on it He has his head down as if he's hiding from everyone. noone's paying attention.)

Rickie- (whispers to Sammy) what's his problem

Sam- i think he's emo or something

***Confessionals***

Anthony- their all making fun of me! i knew i shouldn't have even come here.

***Confessionals end***

Jessie SaintClaire- (has already arrived. she has blue eyes, and brown hair. she's got black skinny jeans, a tank top with purple and black stripes, and black flats) Hey everyone!

Dana- (shakes her hand) it's a pleasure!

Jessie- (nods her head) same thing!

Chris- we may as well introduce our next contestant Daniel.

Daniel- (He has green eyes, and Half of his head is shaved The other half is black hair with green tips that cover his left eye. A dark grey and white striped shirt Horizontal stripes with a skull on it. Light green skinny jeans and black converse. He has piercings. His ears are gaged, he has an eyebrow piercing, and he has "Spider bite" piercings on his lip. He sees everyone on one side of the dock, but than he sees Anthony alone and goes to greet him.) Hey I'm Daniel.

Gaal Tetrarch- (He has a gray right eye, and a red left eye. His hair is Black, he keeps his bangs long so that they cover his eyes. His bangs go down to the middle of his nose and mostly just cover his right eye. The back of his hair is short as opposed to his wears a long grey-ish purple coat, it goes down to his ankles and has many rips and tears in it from years of use. He keeps the collar popped at all times because he thinks it makes him look more fearsome. He has a white t-shirt on underneath that, nothing really special about his shirt. His pants are also grey-ish in colour, but are tinged pink, they also have lines going down them, as if there used to bed another colour to the pants. He also wears a purple necklace, it has the alchemic symbol for sulfur over a gold pendant.) BEWARE MORTALS! For i will overcome you all in this game of wits!

Daniel-what the f***?

Dana-NO!

Gaal- What has thou mortal scum say to the dark over-ruler of the world?

Dana- I'm just telling you that I'm going to win, and you ain't gonna' get s***

Gaal- I swear woman! When the spirits of the underworld rise up at my command, you will be the first to die!

Dana- B****! Did you just threaten me? STAY THE F*** AWAY FROM ME B****** OR I WIL RIP EVERY ORGAN FROM YOUR BODY!

Gaal- Is this mortal al-(he gets cut off by Chris covering his mouth)

Chris-Ellie is coming...to the...island

Gaal-(has made a pouty face)

Ellie- (a tall girl with electric blue eyes, and red hair tied up in a ponytail. She's wearing a red t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, torn apart blue jeans that are stained with mud, and faded black tennis shoes. She walks up to everyone without saying much) hey.

***Confessionals***

Ellie- i usually talk more,but when i got there everyone was so quiet, and i couldn't think of anything to say

***Confessionals end***

Chris-and now i think i see rose,but she's really far away

Rebecca-but what are we going to do until she gets here?

Rickie- shouldn't you introduce a person when they get here?

Chris- yes, but she isn't here yet

Rickie- than why'd you-

Chris- AND HERE IS ROSE

Rose-(she has purple eyes, and light brown hair put up in a ponytail. She's wearing a purple jacket, black T-shirt w/a purple rose on it, black jeans, purple vans. She looks around, and runs to the confessionals)

***Confessionals***

Rose- I'm not usualy a talker so...(she takes out a journal, and starts writing something before showing it to the camera. it reads "I'm scared people will be meaan"

***Confessionals end***

Random intern- (hands Chris a clipboard, and runs off)

***Confessionals***

the intern-my name is Jinx, i auditioned for the show, they said i got in! When i got here, they made me an intern!

***Confessionals end***

Chris- apparently one of our contestants has got turned around, and will therefore arrive late.

Various contestants- (talk about the boat)

Chris- until than Jack's here

Jack Frees- What's up everyone!( he has emerald green eyes, and dirty blonde hair slightly flipped up. He's got a leather jacket over a plaid blue shirt, diesel blue jeans, and black hightops.)

Sammy- Hi Jack!

Chris- on our next boat we have a suprise!

Sasha- please don't tell me you brought back an old contestant!

Chris- No!

Sasha- good!

Chris- I brought back 8!

Sasha- come on!

Chris- here it is!

Cody-(is the first to exit the boat) please tell me Siera isn't here!

Chris- nope!

Izzy-(jumps out of the boat) BOO! haha, yeah I'm here too!

Heather- out of my way crazy girl!

***Confessionals***

Heather- I can win this time,easy!

Rebecca- I hope Heather can't see through my disguise.

Chris- may I mention? all of the people returning are fan-favorites! HA!

***Confessionals end***

Rebecca- AAH! (hides behind Joey)

Joey- (stands proudly)

Heather- I certainly feel welcome.

Leshawna-Girl! you is some type of crazy.

Heather- hey Leshawna.

Noah-(steps out of boat)

Izzy-(hugs Noah) Hey Noah!

Noah- yes, yes thanks for the applause

***Confessionals***

Noah- I'm a fan-favorite? big shocker!

Izzy- I think Izzy knows a secret!

***Confessionals end***

Owen-hehe, Hey! it's awesome to be here

Izzy- (hugs Owen) Yay! your here!

Owen-hehe, Awesome!

Lindsay-(hugs Cody) TYLER!

Rickie- hehe. this is SO awesome!

Geoff- 'sup man this is gonna' be cool.

Jack- hey dude!(high 5's Geoff)

Chef-(is driving the last boat back to the island)

Chris- this must be our lost contestant, Jeremy

Jeremy- (He has blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair swooping to the side. He has aqua skinny jeans, an Orange T-Shirt, and black Tennis shoes.) Hello everyone!

Chris-So that's about everyone, but we've got 1 more

Sasha- wait one more?

Heather- you got 23 contestants?

Chris- yes.

a helicopter- drops out a teenage boy with brown hair, and eyes so dark, they're almost black. In Jeans, and a straight jacket.

Chef- (helps him take off the jacket,and hands him a blue T-shirt)

the boy- my name is Babie

Cody-ha, really?

Babie- SHUT UP!

Rebecca- hugs Joey, scared

Sasha- why do you have 23 people?

Leshawna- mhmm.

Chris-if any of you can find another person be my guest.

?- you could use me.

everyone-(turns around to find a very slim, tan girl with, hazel eyes, long dark brown-black hair in low pigtails. She's wearing a pink dress with ruffles and dots, white leggings, and pink flats.

?- I-I'm Mystery

Cody- HA! your name matches the situation!

Mystery- yeah...

Chris- okay if i say your name than your on the greedy rats. Jack, Samantha, Rickie, Lindsay, Geoff, and...JESSIE!

Lindsay- I don't know any of those people.

Jessie- eew! i don't want to be greedy rat

Chris- if i say your name your a hungry bear! Owen, Gaal, Joey, Rebecca, Mystery, and...ROSE!

Owen-WOOHOO! aww... man, but now I'm not gonna' be with Izzy

Izzy- aww, it's okay

Chris- if i call your name your a beauty princess. Cody, Dana, Samantha, Izzy, Noah, and...BABIE!

Cody- ew... i don't want to be a princess

Noah- yes, and I'm just dying to be the prettiest one of all

Chris that means the rest of you, Leshawna, Heather, Jeremy, Daniel, Sasha, and...ANTHONY! are all hairy monsters.

Anthony-looks at Daniel, and blushes

Chris- let me explain the resort

floor 1 is where you can chill, and hang out

floor 2 is where the hairy monsters are staying

floor three is for the beauty princess'

floor 4 is the dining hall

floor 5 is where the hungry bears are staying

floor 6 is for the greedy rats

floor 7 is where chef, and i are staying.

go unpack, then meet me in the dining hall. By the way everyone gets their own room

A/N: sorry if it was short or if some characters got more attention than others, but i only wrote in a day.


	7. STOP THE OCS!

OH MY GOD! Why am i just now getting so many OCS? READ THE LABEL, IT SAYS APPS CLOSED! These OCS are great, but i already startted the story. Don't worry I'm about to put up part...as soon as i write it, by the way. instead of 1 more part to the chapter, that last chapter may have 2 more parts


	8. Cadvancements p2

A/N: Whenever someones in a confessional imagine them in a very fancy room, on a leather couch, with silk sheets. next to them is a platter of gourmet sandwitches.

Intro:

(The camera is underwater, to reviel Mystery swimming by)

_To Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

(The camera jumps out of the water, and knocks Cody into the water, and Noah helps him out. Izzy is spying on them.)

_You guys are on my mind!_

(the camera get's closer to the building, while Heather, and Leshawna are having a cat-fight)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plane to _

_see_

(the camera goes into the bottom floor, showing Chef dressed as a bell-hop, well Jessie and Sasha are gossiping about what's been going on with the "drama" in total drama.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(In the elavator Joey is on a D.s when Rebecca hugs him tight.)

_I wanna live close to the Sun_

(Lindsay is reading a book, but seems confused, when she turns the book over to realize it's upside-down)

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

(Gaal, and Babie are walking up the stairs when dana trips ,and accedentaly pushes Babie all the way down to Linday.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(In the cafeteria Owen is eating alot, while Rose and Jeremy are talking about something)

_I'll get there one day_

(The camera goes into the air ducts, and sees Gaal's rat's crawling around.)

_Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera ends up in Chris, and Chefs private apartment. Chris walks out of his bedroom with a towel around his waist, and his wig off. he scats the camera away)

_Na na, na-na-na-na na, na-na-na-na-na_

(The camera is on the roof, where Geoff, and Ellie are partying! Ellie trips knocking the camera off the roof, and into the water)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Anthony, and Daniel are talking pool side when the other camera lands in the water soaking Daniel. Anthony turns around, and flips a coin. The coin comes down, and it's the campfire scene.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Jack, Rickie, and Sam are all cramed into the same seat as all the contestants whistle the theme song.)

Intro ends.

greedy rats (are done unpacking,and just hanging out.):

Sam- Why are we the greedy rats?

Lindsay- I wanna be something else, like the princess'?

Geoff- princess' aren't my thing, but it'd be better than a rat!

Jack-definately!

Rickie- Guys! Guys.

Sam- yes?

Lindsay- what is it Rory?

Rickie- relax! a simple name is nothing to freak about, anyways.

Jessie- i agree. if we learned anything from Owen in season 1, we should just be positive you know!

Geoff- i guess so...

Sam-eh, your right

Rickie-(nods his head)

Lindsay-so are we the princess' now?

Jack- sorry lindsay, but we're not

hungry bears:

Joey-(is setting up his X-box 360, while everyone else is just sitting around)

Mystery-(watches Joey set up his game) your doing it wrong.

Joey- no I'm not.

Mystery-yes you are! that cord goes over there!

Joey-NO! I've been doing it right since X-boxes were made!

Rebecca- (hides behind the couch)

Mystery-(goes to help Joey)

***Confessionals***

Owen- That Mystery girl is mean! and well...mysterious, huhu

Mystery-okay, maybe i was wrong about the X-box, but trust me! I know a thing or two about video games!

Joey-noone touches my games! NOONE! if we lose i know who's getting kicked off. Maybe i could even get Rebecca to vote with me!

***Confessionals end***

beauty princess'(Noah's still unpacking):

**Noah's room:**

Noah- (puts away clothes)

Cody- (walkes into his room) need any help?

Noah- uh, sure. you could put some books on that shelf.

Cody-Cool! (puts up some books) anything else?

Noah- No thanks.

Cody- 'Kay!(leaves his room)

Izzy-(enters his room) you like him don't you?

Noah-What?! NO!

Izzy- you sure?

Noah- okay, m-maybe alittle

Izzy- mhmm, i can help you!

Noah- how? he's straight anyways.

Izzy- eight ways to smile!

Noah- what?

Izzy- you'll see, but you have to start by getting him to laugh

***Confessionals***

Izzy- Izzy knew Noah liked Cody since season 1!

***Confessionals end***

**Entertainment Room:**

Ellie- hey where's Noah, and Izzy

Dana- I don't know

Cody- oh, their in Noah's room.

Dana- hey what's-your face. why were you in a straight jacket?

Babie- they caught me.

Ellie- caught you doing what?

Babie- murder.

Cody- wow!

Dana- (takes a step back)

***Confessionals***

Cody- would they really bring a killer on the show?

Babie-I'd kill them all if i had a chance!

***Confessionals end***

Hairy monsters:

Anthony- (has just finished unpacking) Hey Daniel what's going on?

Daniel- umm...Leshawna, and Heather are figthing. Jeremy trying to make peace, while Sasha is nagging him.

Sasha- It's not nagging, it's constructive critisism!

Leshawna-Just stay away from me, and we ain't gonna have no problems

Heather- sorry ghetto princess, I'll be more cautious.

Leshawna- oooh! you've done it now!(charges at Heather only to be held back by Jeremy)

loudspeaker message:

Chris-CONTESTANTS! Meet me in outside for your first challenge.

message ends

**Outside:**

Sasha- so what's our challenge.

Chris- I WAS GETTING TO THAT!

Sasha- sorry

Chris- we will drop you all randomly in the woods. where you will have to find your way to the cliff. but first each team has to split up into 2 groups of 3

groups

Sam, rickie & Jack

Jessie, Lindsay & Geoff

Rebecca, Joey & Owen

Mystery, Gaal & Rose

Noah, Cody & Izzy

Babie, Dana & Ellie

Daniel, Anthony & Leshawna

Heather, Sasha & Jeremy

Chris- I'll meet you at the cliff!

**Sam Rickie & Jack:**

All- walking around praying that they're going in the direction of cliff

Sammy- i think i see it! over there! really far away!

Jack- cool! let's go!

Rickie-(walks slowly behind the other two observing the nature.)

**Noah Cody & Izzy:**

Izzy- wow were almost there! ooh! noones there yet! i can already smell Chris' hair gel! (races up the hill)

Noah- why does he use so much hair gel? doesn't he wear a wig?

Cody-(laughes, and smiles.) yeah, yeah he does!

Noah- (smirkes)

Cody- YES! were the first ones here! what do we get?

Chris- no your not! you have to wait for the rest of your team!

Cody- than why'd you split us into groups?

**Daniel Anthony & Leshawna**

Anthony- I can see it!

Daniel- cool

Leshawna- mhmm

**Heather Sasha & Jeremy**

Heather-(is dragging Jeremy behind her)

Jeremy- ow, ow, ow! OUCH!

Sasha- let him go he's only weighing you down.

Heather- Fine(releases Jeremy)

Jeremy- (looks around, and sees Leshawna. He runs over to her.)

Leshawna- Hey, Boy!

Jeremy- i got an idea to help us win, but we need to switch places!

Leshawna- ugh...fine!

**Jessie Lindsay & Geoff**

Jessie- face it! we're lost!

Lindsay- are you sure?

Geoff- no we're almost there!

Jessie-OH NO! we're at the resort again!

Geoff- at least we can see the cliff from here.

**Hungry bears (they all met up)**

Gaal-(trips and falls on something)

Rose- (quietly)that's poisin ivy...

Owen- huhu, awesome

Mystery- sucks for you!

Gaal- don't worry yourself mortal, for your simple illnesses do not affect the likes of me.

Rebecca- (hugs Joey)

Joey- it's alright

Rebecca- (kisses his cheek)

Joey-(gasps, and blushes)

***Confessionals***

Rebecca- let the manipulation begin...

Joey- Sh-she is just...so amazing  
***Confessionals end***

Mystery- almost there. (races up the cliff)

Chris- for being the first full team here, you win invinsibility, and an oppurtunity to a reward challenge

Rebecca- yay!

**Daniel Anthony & Jeremy**

All- (sees the rest of their team going up the hill)

Anthony- Yes!(races ahead of the other two)

Jeremy- Daniel?

Daniel- yes!

Jeremy- are you gay?

Daniel- um... no...why?

Jeremy- Because Anthony is he likes you, and i don't want you to break his heart.

Daniel- soo... what do i do?

Jeremy- tell him your straight

Daniel- okay

Jeremy- good

Chris- CONGRATS! you as the second team to arrive, win invinsibility, and an opportunity at a prize!

**Babie Dana & Ellie**

Ellie- I can't believe we got lost!

Dana- it's mostly Babie's fault

Babie- at least were almost there

all-(running up the cliff, only to see their neck, and neck with Lindsay, Geoff, and Sasha.)

Chris- and the winner is...

Lindsay- (trips and falls down the cliff)

Chris- BEAUTY PRINCESS', see who get's the reward, and who gets off ater these messages!


	9. Advancements p3

Chris-WELCOME BACK! Stay here to see who wins the prize! Now in this challenge each team has to jump off the cliff. The team with the most jumpers gets a prize. Which team will be jumping first?

All-(nods no)

Noah-(whispers to Izzy) I made him laugh, what now?

Izzy- comfort.

Noah- I can't even believe I'm doing this

Gaal- (bends over to scratch his leg, but ends up tripping off the edge of the cliff)

Chris- AND THE HUNGRY BEARS ARE GOING FIRST!

Rebecca- (hugs Joey) I don't want to...

Joey-Than you don't have to.

Rebecca- no, no (dives off cliff)

Joey-(looks at his D.S, than the cliff, and slowly walks down the cliff)

Rose- (takes a step closer, and whispers) goodbye sweet world (jumps off)

Owen- I don't think i can do this again...

Mystery- Oh come on (gives him a shove causing him to fall off, before she herself jumps off)

Chris- who next?

Cody- I've done it before! (jumps off)

Noah- (quickly jumps after him)

Izzy- (jumps, and sings) we're singing as we're falling, while some are cannon-balling. YEAH!

Babie- (growls) No thanks (walks down hill)

Ellie- why not? (jumps down)

Dana- I'm sorry everyone!, I can't do it.

Sasha- WOOHOO! (Jumps off)

Anthony-(takes deep breaths, and jumps)

Daniel- (does a flip-dive off the Cliff)

Heather- i usually wouldn't jump, but i don't think Leshawna'd let me

Leshawna 'right about that (watches Heather jump, before she jumps)

Jeremy- I'm sorry everyone, I can't jump.

Mystery- so who wins?

Chris- it's a tie!

Mystery- so do we have to do a tie-breker?

Chris- No! both the Hairy Monsters, and the Hungry Bears get a rooftop party.

**The Beauty Princess' (on their way back to the resort)**

Cody- Aww, man! That party would've been awesome!

Noah- It's alright. (waits a moment or two) how about we go to my room, and watch a movie?

Cody- (smiles) sure!

***Confessionals***

Cody- I don't know if it's a tactic, or something, but Noah's being really nice this season!

Lindsay- If I'd have to vote someone off it'd be Jessica

Geoff- man, Jessie was being mean when i accedentily got us lost

Jessie- Definately Lindsay. She lost this for us!

Jack- RICKIE!

Rickie- If I'd have to vote someone off I guess i could vote off Jack

***Confessionals end***

**At The Campfire Ceremony**

Chris- (is holding a platter with 5 gold stars) at a regular resort stars mean quality, expense, but here! they mean life, and the first one goes to...SAM!...JACK, AND RCKIE, from here I'd say noones safe. Geoff got you lost, Lindsay slipped, and Jessie was mean.

Jessie- how was I mean?

Chris- the next star goes to...GEOFF! the last star goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

LINDSAY!

Jessie- I understand...goodbye everyone! good luck!

***Confessionals***

Sam- now i feel bad for voting her off...

***Confessionals end***

**At the party**

Daniel- Anthony?

Anthony-yes?

Daniel- y-your gay, right?

***Confessionals***

Anthony- oh, my god! oh my god! OH MY GOD!

***Confessionals end***

Anthony- y-y-yes...

Daniel- I-I-I'm straight...

Anthony- oh...

***Confessionals***

Anthony-(crying) I'm so stupid!

Daniel- i feel bad now...

***Confessionals end***

**At the dock**

Chris- join us next time on Total! DRAMA! PARADISE!

A/N: Sorry Jessie! by the way, later i might bring back a few people, so if you have a character PM me about how your character's react to coming back after being kicked off.


	10. Total Drama Royale part 1

Disclaimer: i do not own total drama, or any of the stores, or brands i mention in this i did ALOT of things would've gone differant. E.g: in season 1 Noah would've at least gotten to the final 8, he'd just be in season 2 all together, and he'd win in season 3, etc.

Chris-(with a megaphone)CONTESTANTS! Now that you've gotten dressed, and eaten meet me outside by the pool

Contestants- (walk out of the resort in a random order)

Chris- have any of you ever heard of ...BATTLE ROYALE! I bet most of you haven't since it's in some Aisian language.

Jeremy- I saw it on netflix. I just sat there and read the subtitles.

Chris- yeah? well in this challenge you'll be killing eachother!

***Confessionals*  
**Anthony- he can't...actually kill us can he?

***Confessionals end***

Chris- no we've designed a virtual video game based off a real town. we'll give you suits that'll make you feel like your really there! any questions? good. INTERN! SUITS!

Jinx- (tosses gray suits with red dots to the contestants while she mumbles something about her name)

Ellie- so we just, like? kill each other?

Chris- you'll see. OH! and one more thing! when you die... you still feel the pain!

Sam- you can't do this to us...

Chris-yes, yes i can!

**In The Game:**

Everyone- looks around to see white walls, and chris, with 23 backpacks next to him

Chris- if i say your name you may take your weapon, and leave. for your food you may find it in stores, or homes. because this town is abandoned you don't need to worry about random people, or money. Rebecca first.

Rebecaa- (hugs Joey, grabs a backpack, and than runs out the door away all while crying)

Chris- Sasha

Sasha-(confidently takes her bag, and walks off)

Chris- Joey

Joey- (runs towards the door almost forgetting to pick up a bag

Chris- Sam!

Sam- (grabs a back, and quickly runs off)

Chris- Rickie

Rickie- (grabs a bag and leaves) whatever

Chris- Dana!

Dana-(grabs a bag) I wish you all good luck (leaves)

Noah- and may the odds be ever in your favor...

Chris- Anthony

Anthony- (picks up a bag, and leaves with his head down)

Chris- Daniel...

Daniel- (grabs a bag, and charges out the door)

Chris- Gaal

Gaal- (he says this while grabbing a bag, and leaving) It will be hard to kill you all without using my dark powers...

Chris- Rose

Rose- (turns her head down, grabs a bag and walks outside)

**Outside:**

Rose- (the second she comes out of the room she gets an arrow through her head)

Sasha- (hops out of a tree) Easy kill! (pulls the arrow out of her head, and runs off with her pack)

**Sammy:**

Sam-(has gotten really far into the woods. She opens her pack to find a tazer. She hears a rustling in the bushes.) Wh-Who's there? I-I have a t-tazer!

Rickie- (walks out.) sorry it's just me

Sam- cool, I don't think you'd kill me! would you?

Rickie- no, i swear.

Sam- good becau- (gets cut off by Rickie)

Rickie- (gasps)

Sam- what is it?

Rickie- (coughs up blood)

Sam- (takes a step back) OH MY GOD!

Gaal- (Rickie falls down to show Gaal behind him with a bloody knife. Gaal waves to sam.) Hi!

Sam-AAAH! (runs away.)

Gaal- (takes Rickie's pack)

**Jeremy:**

Jeremy- (hears crying) Owen! is that you?

Owen- please don't kill me.

Jeremy- I won't! I want to help you.

Owen- How could you help?

Jeremy- you know when they said they based this off a real town?

Owen- umm...yeah?

Jeremy- I think i used to live here

Owen-(chuckles) Awesome!

Jeremy- i know a small candy store on the other side of the town, where we can have food and noone can find us!

Owen- wait, but aren't we on differant teams?

Jeremy-do you care?

Owen- Oh, yeah. I guess i don't

**Rebecca:**

Rebecca- (holds a pistol up to her chest, walking through a neighborhood when she hears the sounds of a video game)...Joey...(runs into the house) Joey!

Joey- Rebecca! ssshh...

Rebecca- (hugs Joey) you should turn off the volume.

Joey- yeah...(mutes the T.V)

Rebecca- I'm tired, will you gaurd me while i sleep?

Joey- yeah, but I'll need your pistol. All i got was a single throwing star, and I can't throw that well.

Rebecca-(sleeps with her head on Joey's lap)

**Noah & Izzy**

Izzy- so did you comfort him?

Noah- yeah, i guess. What's the next step?

Izzy- relaxation

Noah- What?!

Izzy- I don't know give him a massage

Noah- why am I doing this again?

Izzy- because you like him.

Noah- at least stalker-licious isn't here.

Izzy- HA! Yeah.

**Anthony & Daniel**

Anthony- I don't even know what we're doing

Daniel- trying to survive, i guess

Anthony- how about we stop here in this house?

Daniel- why that one?

Anthony- I don't know it's pretty i guess.

Sasha- (Charges at them with a butcher knife)

Daniel- (pushes Anthony back) run, run, run!

Anthony- (begins running away)

Daniel- (grabs his sword)

Sasha- (dives down, and cuts his leg)

Daniel- (drops his sword and grabs his shin) AAAAHH!

Sasha-(takes his sword, and cuts his head off)

**Leshawna:**

Leshawna- (she holds her axe over her shoulder as she creeps into a school) YO! Anyone in here?

?-someone is!

Leshawna- yeah, and who's someone?

?- someone is a murderer!

Leshawna- is this that baby kid?

?-no. go into the classroom on your left.

Leshawna-(goes into a classroom to see Mystery dead on the floor) I'm gettin' out of here!

?- no you won't!

Leshawna- (turns around to see Heather in the doorway with a gun aimed at her head) c-come on, we're on the same team...

Heather- (shoots Leshawna, and takes her axe) i need one of these! (goes to the schoolyard, and uses the axe to chop off a bike lock. She takes the bike)

**Ellie & Geoff**

Geoff- your pretty cool for a chick!

Ellie- Yeah, and-(gasps)

Geoff- what is it?

Ellie-(points at a dead body) who's that?

Goeff- I think it's Lindsay! (sees a Lindsays dead body. Her face is covered in dried tears, and in her hand she's clutching an empty bottle titled "rat poisin"

Ellie- she comitted suicide...AAAEEK!(gets shot through the head with an arrow.)

Geoff- what the-

Sasha- (jumps out of a tree, and cuts off Geoffs head with the sword) I am SO gunna win.

**Jeremy & Owen**

Jeremy- We're almost there!

Owen- Hey! there's someone in that house over there

Jeremy- than let's avoid them.

Owen- n-no i think we should kill them

Jeremy- OWEN!

Owen- You saw the movie!

Jeremy- f-fine

Owen-(charges into the house) ALRIGHT!

Jeremy- (grabs his gun, and goes in)

Owen- (shoots Joey alot)

Rebecca- (throws the throwing star between Owen's eyes)

Jeremy- (begins shooting Rebecca)

Loudspeakers:

Chris- here's the names of the remaining contestants.

Greedy Rats:

Samantha, and Jack.

Hungry Bears:

Gaal

Beauty Princess':

Dana, Noah, Izzy, Cody

Hairy Monsters:

Sasha, Anthony, Jeremy, and Heather.

and, we'll be be back after these messages!


	11. Drama Royale Part2

Loudspeakers:

Chris- and welcome back total drama resort! who will die next? figure out!

Loudspeakers end.

**Dana:**

Dana-(walking down a road with a metal baseball bat. When she hears the thudding of feet behind her. She looks behind herself to see Heather behind her with an axe) uh-oh...(begins running from Her)

Heather- (swings the axe into Dana's head, but can't manage to getthe axe out. She shrugs, and takes the bat)

**Gaal:**

Gaal- (chuckles gripping his new crossbow he gained from killing Rickie) Idiotic mortals! (all of a sudden he gets tackled down by a figure he can't yet recognize)

Babie- we're gonna be allies okay? (he says still pinning down Gaal)

Gaal- (he scoffs) what makes you think I'd befriend the likes of you?

Babie- because i said so...and I CAN DO THIS! (he says plunging his knife into Gaals Palm)

Gaal- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Babie- (he rolls over laughing) HAHAHAHAH!

Gaal- AAH! (he stands up) fine!

**Noah Cody & Izzy**

Cody- I can't believe any of us have run into anyone yet

Izzy- don't Jynx it- uhhh (shot in the head with an arrow)

Babie & Gaal- (jump out from behind a bush)

Cody- what the- (Babie stabs him)

Noah- NO! CODY! (slits Babies throat)

Gaal- AAAH! (runs away gripping his stabbed hand)

**Sam & Jack:**

Sammy: Jack?

Jack: yeah?

Sam- even if we don't die we're gonna have to end up killing eachother aren't we?

Jack- no 'cus we're on the same team!

Sam- oh yeah, your smart!

Jack- Maybe. I guess.

Sammy- (smiles, and holds his hand)

Jack- (smiles back at her)

Sammy- (falls down dead)

Jack- what the- (gets shot in the face)

Heather- (walks out from behind a tree) this is getting way to easy!

Loudspeaker message:

Chris- The greedy rats, as the first team to have every member die will be voting someone off, but the game must continue as the last person standing wins a prize!

Loudspeaker message ends.

**Jeremy:**

Jeremy- (is almost at the candy shop, when he sees someone inside) Crap! (he goes inside to see Anthony)

Anthony- (gasps, and hides behind the counter)

Jeremy- don't worry! I won't kill you, we're on the same team!

Anthony- (comes out from behind the counter) sorry, i thought you'd kill me. Sasha's been killing every one!

Jeremy- really! why'd she do tha- (gets cut off by the window breaking. they both look out to see Sasha)

Sasha- (shoots Jeremy, and attemps killing Anthony)

Anthony- AAH! (shoots Sasha, and goes outside to find her dead) What'd i do?

Loudspeaker message:

Chris- since there are only 4 contestants remaining, and their all really far away from eachother, and since this is a video game we're teleporting you all to a giant floating bubble where you will be forced to compete in your final blood-bath! hehehehe **5**! **4**! **3**! **2**! **1**!

**Final Bloodbath:**

Gaal- (looks around nervously)

Heather- (stabs Noah in the stomach)

Noah- (falls to the ground, and coughs up blood)

Gaal- (shoots Anthony between the eyes) I do say that was a tough shot!

Heather- (fills Gaals stomach with bullets)

**Outside of the game:**

Noah- (rolls over, and clenches his stomach) AAAH! Damnit Heather being killed hurts!

Heather- sorry, next time I'll stab you softer

Chris- Greedy rats, meet me at the campfire pit. Hairy Monsters, you get to enjoy a pool party.

***Confessionals***

Geoff- Lindsay took the easy way out!

Jack- Rickie I guess?

Rickie- I don't know...Jack maybe?

Lindsay- I think I'll vote off Randy

***Confessionals end***

**At the campfire ceremony:**

Chris-(is holding a platter with 3 gold stars)

Sam- wait! only 3?

Chris- yes! and the stars go to Geoff, and Sam, and...Jack!

Rickie- what about me, and Lindsay!

Chris- you both got the same amount of votes!

Rickie- so we're both disqualified?

Chris- nope we're doing another challenge that only Lindsay, and RIckie will compete in!

Lindsay- can i just quit?

Rickie- what?

Chris- i suppose, but just because we're doing a tie-breaker.

Lindsay- okay! goodbye everyone!

**Beauty Princess' entertainment room (only Noah & Cody are there):**

Cody- aaah! ouch, you were right being killed hurts, I feel so stressed!

Noah- I-I could give you a massage, if you want?

Cody- really? do you know how?

Noah- I've read just about every book in the world! i know how!

Cody- o-okay.

**At the dock:**

Chris- and I'll see you next time! on Total! DRAMA! RESORT!


	12. The Revenge Of The Boney Island

A/N:this episode is probably the most romance, drama, and jelous filled episode yet! If your a Jam(Jack/Sam) fan you'll love this!

Chris- Welcome back for the most dramatic episode yet, who will drown, who will be eliminated, and who will GET ME MY COFEE!

Jinx- (runs out, and hands Chris a cup of Cofee)

Intro:

(The camera is underwater, to reviel Mystery swimming by)

_To Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

(The camera jumps out of the water, and knocks Cody into the water, and Noah helps him out. Izzy is spying on them.)

_You guys are on my mind!_

(the camera get's closer to the building, while Heather, and Leshawna are having a cat-fight)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plane to _

_see_

(the camera goes into the bottom floor, showing Chef dressed as a bell-hop, well Sasha is texting someone on her phone.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(In the elavator Joey is on a D.s when Rebecca hugs him tight.)

_I wanna live close to the Sun_

(Owen is eating, and getting cookie crumbs all over his face)

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

(Gaal, and Babie are walking up the stairs when dana trips ,and accedentaly pushes Babie all te way down to Owen.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(In the cafeteria Rose and Jeremy are talking about something)

_I'll get there one day_

(The camera goes into the air ducts, and sees Gaal's rat's crawling around.)

_Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera ends up in Chris, and Chefs private apartment. Chris walks out of his bedroom with a towel around his waist, and his wig off. he scats the camera away)

_Na na, na-na-na-na na, na-na-na-na-na_

(The camera is on the roof, where Geoff, and Ellie are partying! Ellie trips knocking the camera off the roof, and into the water)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Anthony, and Daniel are talking pool side when the other camera lands in the water soaking Daniel. Anthony turns around, and flips a coin. The coin comes down, and it's the campfire scene.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Jack, Rickie, and Sam are all cramed into the same seat as all the contestant whistle the theme song.)

Intro ends.

***Confessionals***

Rebecca- Okay so I'm gonna get Joey to ask me out, and than I'll make sure he stays in the game until he becomes a big threat, and I'll get rid of him

Sasha- i may have gone alittle phsyco in the last challenge, but at least in the end our team got the prize!

Sammy- I'm getting scared now that our team is ona roll of all the girls getting voted off...I'm the last girl on my team!

Cody- i don't know if Noah's trying to be manipulative or what, but I'm liking it!

Leshawna- am i the only gurl on ma' team that didn't go insane in dat last challenge?

Geoff-umm...hey Bridge! i know it sucks that I'm doing this through a confessional, but i think we should break up...I mean that Ellie girl is driving me insane!

***Confessionals end***

Chris- each team will split into groups of two, each groups will go over to boney island. I'll meet you there

Groups:

Rebecca & Joey

Rose & Owen

Mystery & Gaal

Sasha & Heather

Jeremy & Anthony

Daniel & Leshawna

Sam & Geoff

Jack & Rickie

Izzy & Noah

Cody & Ellie

Babie & Dana

**Mystery & Gaal:**

Mystery- I can't believe they made me go with you!

Gaal- and your the filthiest peice of mortal scum I've ever seen

Mystery- SHUT UP!

Gaal- (lunges at Mystery, causing the canoe to begin sinking)

Mystery- AAH! we're sinking!

**Sasha & Heather:**

Heather- ya' know we're not that differant you, and I...

Sasha- let me guess you want an alliance, but your just gonna end up manipulating me?

Heather- what makes you think I'll manipulate you?

Sasha- everything I've ever seen on T.V?

Heather- maybe I want a fair fight!

Sasha- (thinks for a second) fine!

**Jeremy & Anthony:**

Jeremy- So why didn't you go with Daniel?

Anthony- because...I'm afraid that...I'm afraid that if i spend too much time with him I might...(he mumbles the rest)

Jeremy- (chuckles) i think i get it!

Anthony- thanks for being nice.(he begins sketching something in an art notebook)

Jeremy- what do you mean?

Anthony- you, and Daniel are the only people who've been nice to me since i got here.

Jeremy- Oh.

Anthony- in fact when i got here they called me emo (he begins silently crying)

Jeremy- (gives him a hug)

***Confessionals***

Jeremy- I don't think I've ever seen someone cry, and not given them a hug!

***Confessionals end***

**Izzy & Noah:**

Noah- so what's the next genious plan to get me and Cody together?

Izzy- You've already done it!

Noah- what! how?

Izzy- the next step was friendship so the next one is rescue!

Noah- how am i going to rescue him?

Izzy- i got an idea! (tosses one of their rocks at Cody causing him to fall into the water)

Ellie- AAH!

Noah- IZZY! (jumps into the water to pull Cody out)

***Confessionals***

Cody- I-I-I've never t-told anyone this b-before, b-but I'm b...I'm bisexual, (at this point he begins crying) and Noah keeps on doing this stuff, a-and I don't want anyone to figure out...

***Confessionals end***

**At Boney Island:**

Chris- The Greedy rats as the first full team here get something to help them in the next challenge! but first let me explain the challenge! There are 3 barf bags, 3 guilded Chris', and 3 marshmallows hidden on the island. the team with the least amount of items loses. the reward goes to the first team to collect one of each item. The Greedy Rats win a G.P.S that's tracking every hidden item you may now go search!

**Greedy Rat's:**

All the boys- (are all trying to lift up a huge rock)

Sam- the G.P.S says their should be a guilded Chris right under this rock!

Rickie- okay, if you guys could hold it up just like that, i could reach under, and get it! (crawls under the rock, and eventually climbs out with a small gold statuette of their host Chris McClain)

**The Hungry Bear's:**

Joey- (rapidly pressing buttons on a nintendo D.S)

Rebecca- (hugs him) your nice!

Joey- your nice too! um...i was wondering...

Rebecca- yeah?

Joey- w-would you...umm...go out with me? (he hides his face behind his D.S)

***Confessionals***

Rebecca- i honestly feel bad for him!

***Confessionals end***

Rebecca- YES YES YES YAAAAY!

Joey- c-cool!

Rebecca- (kisses Joey)

Rose- whats that? (she points over to a small white marshmallow)

Mystery- It's the marshmallow!

Owen-AWESOME!

**The Beauty Princess':**

Ellie- what's that dripping sound?

Dana- (looks around) i don't know...

Noah- Umm... why don't you look up...

Ellie- (looks up to see a barf bag dripping on her. She jumps out of the way) eew!

Cody- Someone's gonna have to climp up there, and get it!

Izzy- Izzy will! (She begins jumping from branch to branch)

**Greedy Rat's:**

Sam- (staring at the G.P.S) there should be a marshmallow in that cave up there

Rickie- hey isn't that the cave with the cursed tiki?

Geoff- yeah i was the first one to put it in there!

Jack- is there some other marshallow close to here?

Sam- not unless you call 7 miles close!

Jack- well is there a barf bag somewhere close to here?

Sam- yeah, but the marshmallows closer.

Geoff- we could get them both faster if we split up

Jack- I'll go with Sam to get the marshmallow!

Rickie- cool!

Sam- Awesome! Let's go!

**Hairy Monster's:**

Leshawna- if we don't work harder we're gonna lose!

Sasha- I doubt it!

Daniel- Sasha, you do realize we haven't found a single item yet!

Sasha- we will!

Anthony- AAH! (he trips over a tree root. He opens his eyes to see Marshmallow in front of his face) I found it!

Sasha- told you so!

Daniel- whatever!

**Greedy rat's(Jack & Sam):**

Jack- uhh...S-Sam...remember when we were in the f-forest, and we held hands?

Sam- and than Heather killed us!

Jack- yeah, but there's something i wanted to do...

Sam- yeah? (bends over to pick up a barf bag that's half-burried in the sand

Jack- I really wanted to, um...I-I-I want to umm...

Sammy- do this? (goes over to kiss him)

Jack-(Blushes, and smiles) Totally!

Sam- (races back to the cave with her barf bag)

**The Beauty princess':**

Dana- Come on guys! all we have is a barf bag!

Izzy- (grabs Noah, and pulls him away from everyone else.) come on, come on already!

Noah- is this about your "plan"

Izzy- of course! at this point he already should like you, but first you need to make him jelous, so you'll be pretending to go out with me for about 2 days, than we'll "break up". but I'm gonna' have to let big O in on it though.

Noah- (sarcasticly) ooh this will be fantasic! (walks back to the others)

Cody- (bends over to look at a patch of tall grass) HEY GUYS! I found a marshmallow! (he stands up with a marshmallow in hand)

Noah- That's nice! (he holds Izzy's hand, and gives her a kiss)

***Confessionals***

Cody- did he just...kiss her?

Noah-(is wiping his mouthwith napkins) eww eww eww eww eww

***Confessionals end***

**The Greedy Rat's (Rickie & Geoff):**

Geoff- Hurry up! The longer we're in here, the more bad luck we'll have!

Rickie- I will! (bends over to pick up the marshmallow, but trips, and rolls on his back before he gets up)

Geoff- you alright dude?

Rickie- yeah let's just get out of here!

Geoff- alright! (races out of the cave)

Loudespeaker message:

Chris- The Greedy Rat's as the first team to collect all 3 items win a free pass to skip a challenge, and automaticly come in first place!

Loudspeaker ends.

The Greedy Rat's- alright!

the other teams- Oh come on!

**The Hungry Bear's:**

Owen- This marshmallow...is looking so...delicious...(shoves their marshmallow in his mouth)

Rose- where's our marshmallow?

Owen- I...don't...know...

Mystery- OWEN!

Loudspeaker Message:

Chris- since Owen ate the last marshmallow, they lose by default! meet me at the campfire ceremony.

Loudspeaker ends.

***Confessionals***

Joey- I recall saying never mess with my X-box

Gaal- The fat lug consumed the white fluff that the idiotic mortals call food, causing us to fail!

Owen- That Mystery girl is one mean chick!

Mystery- HE LOST THE COMPETITION!

***Confessionals end***

**At The Campfire Ceremony:**

Chris- (holds a plate with 5 gold stars) the first star goes to...Rebecca, Joey, and Rose. 2 stars remaining, and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

GAAL! last but not least is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

MYSTERY!

Owen- I'm sorry you guys! I guess I'll see you all later!

**At The Dock:**

Chris- and we'll see you next time on Total! DRAMA! RESORT!


	13. Sorry!

_I'm _**SO **_sorry, but I just figured out I'm going to be moving somewhere, where I _**WON'T HAVE INTERNET!** _"NOOOO, I'll die without internet!"_ _I know, I know, but WHEN I DO get internet!  
"_Which I WILL!_" I'll update again! It might just...be..awhile..._**LOVE YOU!****Bu-bye!**


	14. SOON!

Hello, I have to make this quick, because I'm doing this from a local library, but I can use the internet here to update as soon as I buy a flash drive!  
with love,  
Buddythecat! 


End file.
